1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method and a program, and more particularly to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method and a program wherein reproduction of data is controlled in response to an operation of a touch panel by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an editor edits images, it uses an editing apparatus to reproduce, for example, images of an object of editing and search for an image at an editing point while it observes images reproduced successively.
Interfaces for controlling reproduction are provided on such an editing apparatus as described above, and one of such interfaces is a search bar displayed on a display apparatus on which a touch panel is provided as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-301736. In an editing apparatus in which the search bar is provided, reproduction is carried out at a reproduction speed and in a reproduction direction corresponding to the position of the search bar at which the user touches with the search bar using a finger of a hand thereof.
Meanwhile, a touch panel has been proposed which can exert acoustic vibration which can be sensed as sound by the user and tactile vibration which stimulates the tactile sensation of the user when the user touches with the touch panel using a finger of a hand thereof as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-122501. A linear or circular operation element is displayed on a display apparatus on which the touch panel is provided.